2015 Changelog Archives
These are the CLA for 2015. For these CLA, the goal was to try experimenting & do something new for FW Wikia, so I added a "time stamp" from the source code on each post. Currently, the only one display is for the last entry from March. That way you can know the exact DTS (day/time standard) when the post happened. I want to start with one month, and eventually put it for the others. (0-5: 0-Change it back please, 1-Dislike, 2-Impartial 3-Like it, 4-Love it, 5-Wish the forums were this way/Update all!.) Please write within the talk page to discuss your opinions on this addition. This allows others to make changes to the Wikia in case they aren't sure what to edit, but leaves room for contributions - as there's six years of data that can have this. For the most recent changelogs, go here January 2015 Link *The old Book of Myths from 1829, may be true once again. It appears roperian wranglers have spotted several shooting stars above Asteroid Reef. https://fish-wrangler.com/fishwrangler/fish/space-stone *Cleared the cache so you can select it in the night fishing settings page. *Fixed the updating of heaviest trophy fish profile records. *Fixed Roperian Resolution collectable images. https://fish-wrangler.com/fishwrangler/c/roperian-resolutions *Due to user feedback, the travel message will let you know in how many days your rlc boost ends in.. it'll read " due to my RLC purchase ~X days ago - RLC Boost ends in X days!" Like (24) February 2015 Link *Post #1 I was really hoping to get most of the new baby level done this week but I've come down with really bad bronchitis.. I'm shooting to have it released in late February. Hope everyone enjoyed the Rosey Lion contest that ran a little long! *Post #2 I actually ended up getting pneumonia with a terrible fever.. and never felt sicker in my life. On new antibiotics now and feeling a bizzlion times better. Catching up with stuff today! Like this post if you like me fixing stuff! *Post #3 I'm about to start beta testing on Wahwahport, the new baby themed level. There will be two new poles for purchase: -Oak Twig (Costs 2,000,000 gold and goes down 8k per hour after it's released) -Kiddie Standard (Costs 2,000,000 gold and goes down 8k per hour after it's released) And the addons for the two new poles: -Level 60: 1,000,000 gold (goes down 10k per hour after release) -Level 70: 1,200,000 gold (goes down 12k per hour after release) -Level 80: 1,400,000 gold (goes down 14k per hour after release) If you don't want to pay the large gold costs, just wait a couple weeks after the release and it'll be down to the minimum.. The minimum use to be 1 gold, but that was just kinda strange.. so the new minimums are whatever the per hour decrease is.. so for the level 80 addon, the cheapest it'll ever be is 14k gold) Hope you enjoy the new level! Should hopefully be released tomorrow morning, if all goes well. I'll keep you posted tonight! *Post #4 Sorry for the downtime.. I'm trying to upgrade our servers and it's causing me lots more problems them expected.. and we're going to be moving to oAuth2 shortly.. which is facebooks new authentication system.. that requires a bit of reworking. You can see the developer details here, if interested: https://developers.facebook.com/docs/apps/upgrading *Post #5 Things look good for the release of the new level tomorrow morning. *Post #6 Fixed captchas. *Post #7 I'm holding off on the next level release due to all of the issues with our recent upgrade to PHP 5.6.6. There are 502 Bad Gateway errors which are very difficult to debug.. as I get no errors reported on them.. and they're happening a lot with quests. I'll try to stay up as long as I can fixing stuff. *Post #8 Pretty sure all of the 502 bad gateways were caused by bad cache.. cleared the cache servers and starting quests / viewing the quests page seems to now work. *Post #9 Fixed the forum viewed counters. *Post #10 Reverted one of our core modules.. should be functioning better with profile fish records.. (I believe they were all cleared and will be re-run over the next few days) *Post #11 Wahwahport shall be released tomorrow morning.. all of the bugs seem to have dissipated. *Post #12 Released Wahwahport! For the next releases, we'll be blocking skips, ice cubes and tarpits for 24 hours after the release, to help ease the server load and prevent the amount of white pages we had today. Hope everyone enjoys the new level artwork! It was done by Emily, one of the Coral Kingdom artists, as Dan has been busy working on our new games artwork.. and his other job. Give her a shout out for the great art! We'll be releasing two more baby themed levels in the coming months. I also found the reason why people with the Kiddie Standard were able to catch the Lv5 Cuttie Fish, when not being Lv5.. there was some old code that doubled your pole level, if your pole was at or above the strength of the fish.. and the kiddie standard is 1 strength_level higher.. Anyways, glad I figure it out! March 2015 Link *Post #1 Released Wahwahport yesterday! FYI: Google discontinued Google Wallet as of March 1st.. I believe because they want to focus on there android payments.. which charge 30% instead of the old 3% for google wallet for 3rd party sites. *Post #2 Changed the Ate fish from level 70 to level 60. *Post #3 Fixed duplicate catch for #33 and #34 for first 100 nanja catches. https://fish-wrangler.com/fishwrangler/first-catches/nanja *Post #4 Fixed issue with night fishing allowing users to catch fish +2 levels above their Kiddie Standard. *Post #5 Fixed addon purchasing issue that said you don't have the previous addon. *Post #6 Fixed Sludge Shark profile polaroid visible images.. (The background wasn't transparent) *Post #7 Updated the forum search pagination. (pages 2+ were all displaying page 1 search results) *Post #8 Released Trips per Day in last month. It'll be off for March slightly, since we started it 8 days into the month.. But I'm subtracting 7 days from the month, so it's not that off. Added in decimal places to the trips per day. *Post #9 Add one thing, break something else. The new trips per day in month broke some peoples dodge river storyline location. It'll be automatically fixed late tonight.. will take some time to readjust. *Post #10 Corrected everyones Dodge River status. (Coral Corral, etc). You should see messages correcting the status like: ~57 seconds ago Updated Dodge River status as I have the great-equalizer! ~4 minutes ago Updated Dodge River status as I have the Cartography skill! ~9 minutes ago Cleared false Dodge River status due to bug from yesterday - will be corrected in next message! If you are still having problems accessing the location, and you previously had access to it, please send us a contact message, saying Joe said to email the report.. and I'll get on it asap. *Post #11 Added the Kai Fish to be a Task Fish, along side the Wed Dialo.. so you can do one or the other now.. due to user feedback. *Post #12 Fixed the crapole quest links. Added in your Trips per Day in {month} to the daily login bonus popup. FYI: Google Checkout has been discontinued by google.. We keep getting questions about it.. so I guess I'll add a note to the old google checkout page saying this. Dan is going to be working on a St Patricks Day fish... stay tuned! *Post #13 On the FW Settings page, you can now update your name to whatever it is on Facebook.. as some of you have changed your names over the years. Under Account Settings, click "Update Name from Facebook?" https://fish-wrangler.com/fishwrangler/fw-settings Removed old links to Google Checkout, as it's been deprecated by Google. Removed the forum reporting abilities for anyone that reported the following comment, which doesn't violate the FW TOS: "2 things 1. Im not quitting EVER 2.I don't want you catching fish whilst night fishing and helping out Mr Genik." I gave a warning about this awhile back. *Post #14 Added in the Santa Francesca Super Bonus Quest image. http://fish-wrangler.com/images/dishes/trophy/santa-francesca.jpg *Post #15 When you go Night Fishing, your pole image will get overtaken by the Diego Night Fishing skill image.. And I changed the night fishing alert to be in a green box, instead of the red error box. *Post #16 In regards to my post #13, I didn't fully know the context of the message and forgot that Mr Genik is banned from the forums. I'm undoing my block on those who reported the message... as it's a bit in the grey area. But I have the new code for blocking those who are wrongfully reporting posts that don't violate our TOS. There's also a bug someone is exploiting with liking posts and them not having a UID. They gave my post #13 542 likes.. When it only has 17. I've fixed it.. so this shouldn't happen anymore. This faulty / duplicate liking was happening on many other posts FYI. *Post #17 I'm working on upgrading our authentication to oAuth 2.1 today. Basically Facebook is changing things around, so that users who join new apps, are more anonymous to the app, by not immediately giving apps there UID.. or list of friends, etc.. They want to make it more clear with what permissions users are giving to apps, etc. Requires lots of changes on our backend, since we won't be getting regular UID's for new users who join. Should be fine for anyone who has a fish-wrangler.com account setup. *Post #18 I'll be adding in some new database rows and testing the new changes with Facebook Graph 2.0.. Another big thing I didn't mention, is Facebook no longer lets us get an actual list of your friends who don't play FW.. it breaks a few things like invites and I had to recode some stuff with Mystery Tackle Boxes. You'll be able to see a list of people in your FW crew (that you're Facebook friends with), and Friends who play FW (that aren't in your crew), and then All Friends. (You should still be able to access the seperate dialog for sending individual non-fb crew MTB's.) We'll be going down for maintenance and testing this shortly.. shouldn't take more than 30 minutes. *Post #19 Fixed auth on fish-wrangler.com and the log out button. -2015-03-29T10:23:22-05:00 April 2015 Link *Post #1 We'll be releasing an Earth Day "Seedling Fish" and a contest to go along with it. We'll be testing out new code that'll block SKIPs, ice cube and tarpit usage for the 12 hours after the contest starts.. This same code will be used for new level releases. *Post #2 SKIP's, Ice Cubes and tarpits will only be blocked for an hour after the contest starts.. as the goal is to not have white pages caused by lots of people all trying to make a top 100 catch at once. And an hour should give us a good break for the top catches to be made. For future new level releases however, we will have the 12-24 hour 'waiting period' as it should help ease the flow of traffic into new levels where people are racing to level up etc. Also release a 22% Earth Day Sale and the Earth Day contest - for catching and planting the most Seedling Fish! Happy Earth Day! https://fish-wrangler.com/fishwrangler/fish/seedling *Post #3 Also, some users brought it to my attention that previous contest were being won by new users with low level poles.. There could have been a scenario where users had a fewer catchable fish, resulting in higher chances at some of the contest fish. I've since corrected this for new tournaments, so there's the same exact change for everyone, regardless of where you're at.. as long as the contest is 'region specific' like many of the recent ones have been. *Post #4 Fixed white page issue on night fishing "Join Party" page. *Post #5 Improved code that was giving people the "Redirecting!" popup alert / error msg.. *Post #6 The seedling is back! If the only fish you caught while night fishing was the seedling, it'll be removed from your overall count. You should see a notification message shortly if you were effected by this.. as it seems people with poles that weren't in the correct areas solely caught seedlings.. due to the new code for how contest fish are caught. *Post #7 Fixed up auth issues and "liking" posts.. if you log out and back in, in should work.. please let me know if not via the forums. Thanks! *Post #8 If you caught more than 2 seedling while night fishing, and it was all you caught, the extras were deducted and you would have now already seen a notification message like: ~6 minutes ago Removed 7 Seedling Contest Catches (had 15, have 8) , as you should have only caught 2 from Night Fishing. (Night Fishing Log from yesterday: Joe caught 9 Seedling with 6 Veggie Blend Chums worth 8,415 gold, 8,415 points.) EDIT: Anyone who caught more than 2 Seedling while night fishing last night had them removed. I thought the issue was only with people who solely caught the Seedling.. but that wasn't the case. Giving away 20 FLC for any lost Love Chum due to the removal of the contest catches. May 2015 Link *Post #1 Starting this changelog early! We have a new tournament rotation as per the google doc some of you saw me live editing. The cache should be cleared out at the start of the new day. It includes the following: _______________ Krakken Rocks Snow peak summit Bottomless depths SS Graveyard Eye of the Storm Wahwaport - oak branch TODAY'S STAYS THE SAME (Stormy Straight) Wahwaport - kiddie standard *Post #2 Wahwahville will be released tomorrow afternoon. The Rocket Rod will cost 3,000,000 gold and go down 30k gold per hour after the release, until it costs 30,000 gold. The Excali-toy will cost 3,500,000 gold and go down 35k gold per hour after the release, until it costs 35,000 gold. SKIP's, tarpits, and ice cubes will be blocked for a 6 hours after the release, if you're in Wahwahville. *Post #3 Sorry for the white pages, restarted the web servers to help speed stuff up. *Post #4 Just a quick update.. When a new fish is caught, SKIP's will be blocked in the location that the new fish was caught for 3 hours. (not 6). And Tarpits, Kelp Juices and Ice Cubes will be blocked EVERYWHERE for 3 hours. This will happen after each new fish there is caught.. so it's a pretty dynamic situation based on when people are catching new fish. *Post #5 Just wanted to let everyone know I'm aware of those who don't like the 3 hour wait on skips, tarpits, kelpies, and large ice cubes after a new fish has been caught. I'll change this wait to only be on the first couple fish on the next release.. since the crowd starts thinning out after day one. *Post #6 Updated some code that was locking up Open Sea catches. *Post #7 Updated the chum suggestions for Wahwah areas. Tthe first 3 starter chums are displayed for purchase in Wahwahville. The wahwahport tournament location should now auto-equip the correct pole. *Post #8 Improved the MTB page.. now should properly show why some crew members can't receive MTB's. (Most likely because they have 20+ pending MTB's) And added in a little "NOTE" saying that the MTB Dialog will only show crew members that you are Facebook Friends with.. as we've been receiving many support emails asking why friends aren't showing up. I also made the "Non-FB friends" dialog a little easier to get to.. as it was sometimes not displaying the link to it.. so some people were just stuck with not being able to send MTB's. *Post #9 Fixed an issue with creating a password for logging in on fish-wrangler.com and for verifying your email address.. It wasn't working previously. *Post #10 Fixed issue with selling chum on FB, that gave a redirect popup alert/error. Should have fixed a bunch of other forms that may have been getting a redirect popup error too. June 2015 Link *Post #1 Fixed ajax issue when drinking a Kelpie. It now should not be ajaxed and properly refresh your timers. Thanks for the report Tony W. Going through other support emails now! *Post #2 Fixed the MTB dialog that was crashing due to some friends in your crew list not being accepted randomly by FB. Now, you should see a very simple / basic MTB dialog, if you look at the bottom: Having problems? [ Try the Simple Mystery Tackle Box Dialog? ] Click the "Try the Simple.." button. *Post #3 You can now purchase Skin Cream and Sharpening Oil for shells from the Roperian Resource Exchange. Due to user feedback from Paul S. I'm not sure why they were excluded before? *Post #4 Paid out 15,500 Free Love Chum to the Wild Memorial Day contest! Hope ya enjoyed it! https://fish-wrangler.com/fishwrangler/contests *Post #5 Added the Easter Eel, Seedling and Bug Eyed Crab to the Waterport LG "One Day Only" list. *Post #6 We'll be kicking off the Blackhawk Ray III contest tomorrow.. Congrats to Kevin M. for coming in 1st place in the first annual Wrangler Cup. He gets 1,000 FLC! I do not know who the 2nd and 3rd place people are.. as they don't have UID's in their bracket names: Who is "fishinguy65"? He came in 2nd place.. http://bracketchallenge.nhl.com/?locale=en&intcmpid=bc2015-reg-tv#/picks?entry_id=720419 And who is: "Karrilynn1795589"? She came in 3rd place.. http://bracketchallenge.nhl.com/?locale=en&intcmpid=bc2015-reg-tv#/picks?entry_id=830822 *Post #7 There were 19 Flying Blackhawk catches before it started, so the #1 catch was actually #20 in your log. Should show up fine in the leaderboards tho. July 2015 Link *Post #1 Released Wahwah Crescent yesterday. Removed the SKIP block after new catches made in the area now.. as we don't need to rate limit there anymore. Added in a 10 shuttles per hour limit, and if you have a CAPTCHA, it must be entered when shuttling. Because if you're around and actively shuttling, you should be able to type in a captcha.. and this was an oversight from awhile ago. As you must enter it when traveling in general. The reason why I added the 10 shuttles per hour limit was because of the number of people auto shuttling back and forth catching fish. The addition of catching fish while shuttling was a new feature that didn't take this into account. Any time you're able to catch a fish, without using energy, should have some sort of limit in place.. and should have the same captcha requirements. I apologize for not posting here right after making the change and letting you know why.. I got caught up in other code. *Post #2 Paid out 15.5k Free Love Chum to the Blackhawk Parade Contest! https://fish-wrangler.com/fishwrangler/contests *Post #3 Changed the Wahwah Crescent addon requirements to not make you catch the wock fish in Wahwahville.. as it's caused some confusion and some people didn't want to go back to wahwahville. *Post #4 Fixed some redirect errors, when the game tries sending you to fish-wrangler.com from the donation link for PayPal. Also updated it, so when you're logged out on fish-wrangler.com and you click a link there, like to the forums, it'll have you log in, and then it'll remember the link you first came in on.. and it'll send you there. *Post #5 Fixed an issue with old users that had an old special contest pole last activated, which got removed.. and caused them to not have an active pole.. and a partially loaded page.. that made it difficult to select a new pole. *Post #6 If you bring more than 4 jugs of rum night fishing, the results will be as if you brought 3 jugs. So the optimal number should be 4. We never expected entire parties to bring rum while night fishing, and the code had a minor loophole that made bringing 8 jugs the best option. Should be squared away now. :) August 2015 Link *Post #1 I'm going to have to take down FW for about 30 minutes shortly, while we upgrade our server, so that the profile fish records and other stats don't get erased again.. Should also help improve page load speeds. *Post #2 We're back up! Thanks for the patience. We're giving away 30 FLC to everyone, just check the header message. *Post #3 We're going to be updating our servers operating system, which will entail some downtime later today.. we'll keep ya posted on the fw app page: https://facebook.com/fish-now *Post #4 Going to take down the server now for the operating system upgrades.. should take about an hour. *Post #5 Completed the upgrade, please report any random issues.. we've got a completely fresh install of the server operating systems.. so there's a ton to check, but as of now, everything looks solid. *Post #6 Forum is back up! *Post #7 There are some ongoing issues with our webserver and cache server, still keeping an eye on them trying to see why they're acting up. *Post #8 Forums should be back up and running.. the cache server / forum server was getting flooded with error logs, taking up all storage space. *Post #9 I'm really sorry about that unexpected downtime.. I got a message from AWS (our hosting provider) saying we needed to look into one of our servers that was acting up, I responded immediately saying I would, and then they locked up our two servers, so I had to finagle copying them in a locked state, to new servers, and reloading all sorts of old software on the new servers.. It's been a very rough 5 hours here. But I'd do anything for you guys.. and I feel terrible about the outtage. Thanks for the patience.. the least we can do is give away 10 FLC. :fw! September 2015 Link *Post #1 Fixed the Contact Form - emails weren't coming in since our last server upgrade. Going to address any outstanding issues, that have been reported on the forums now. *Post #2 We'll be releasing the next level, with a slight twist, within the next 2 weeks.. just want to give ya guys a heads up! October 2015 Link *Post #1 New level Wahwah Reef coming soon! There's a new feature called Lava Flows, which happen at a different time, each hour, for each user. It lasts for 5 minutes and brings out schools of all fish. When you catch a school of say 3 fish, it'll give you 3x the pole leveling, quest catches, points and gold. There's also a little secret that I haven't told beta testers even yet.. there's a secret way to trigger a lava flow, and it's by using a resource in a way it's normally not used. Brrrrrr.... November 2015 Link *Post #1 Added Lady Liberty and Beetleel to the Waterport LG list. Paid out 12.8k to the Halloween Contest! Releasing a new Mythical Night Fish soon.... Crediting back a few last missing quest catches from support emails. *Post #2 Created a new contest for the Whalarkish, the Turducken of the Sea... Never knew what a turducken was until Dan came up with the idea.. haha.. I felt it was only right that Mystery Meat attracted this lovely new fish. :) Enjoy the contest over the long weekend! December 2015 Link *Post #1 Dan is working on 12 new holiday fish.. the first will be released tonight. We'll stagger them and most likely do a contest with the last one. It's now snowing in Roperia! Followed up on various customer support emails... still working out details on the next level. Emily will be most likely doing another baby level, or twist on one.. and Dan will be working on an altogether new series of levels. Fixed up holiday lights a few days ago on maxed out poles. *Post #2 We'll be doing a One Day contest for the next twelve days, with a new fish for each contest. They'll all be located throughout Farovia, and the contest will be for heaviest catches.. so that it's a bit more random. We hope you enjoy! Happy Holidays! :) :elf! <-- has been working *Post #3 It was brought to my attention that schools of the holiday contest fish are being caught during lava flows, for the heaviest catches. The next holiday contest fish will not be catchable during lava flows.. so the choice is to miss out on schools of fish, or to miss out on the contest fish. I feel this is a fair change to those who are fishing outside of the lava flow areas in Farovia. *Post #4 Tried mixing up the release points for the last couple contest fish. The last three holiday contest fish will be released according to their schedule on: https://fish-wrangler.com/fishwrangler/contests Happy Holidays! Merry Christmas! *Post #5 Fixed lava flow display. *Post #6 Paid out the final holiday contest 2 days ago, and then again today. ;) Category:Organisation